Lala
Lala (라라) is a white coated munchkin cat and is one of the CreamHeroes cats. Appearance Lala is a fluffy white cat with bright blue eyes, and a unique eye shape, which makes her look a bit as if she is frowning. She has a long, fluffy tail and Ms. Claire has stated that she loves Lala’s fluffy tail. Being a Munchkin, she has short legs and cannot jump very high, but is still very active in all the sports Ms. Butler arranges for the cats. She also has a strong resemblance to Coco, and many people think that they are siblings, though they actually aren't. Additionally, Lala sometimes looks a bit cross eyed when viewed from the front. Lala's pupils are also a bit more circular than vertical. Personality Lala, like Lulu, is a sightly mischievous cat. She is hungry most of the time and even runs to quickly get the food. Lala usually gets frightened easily, and her pupils swell up to the point of making her eyes look black. When she climbed up to the shelves once, she got stuck and had to be rescued by Claire. She did this while just copying Coco and Momo, and later got angry that while the two could climb up and get down, she could not, punching Momo on the face as a result. She also hates to be bathed, always trying to run away and meowing very loudly. She is also very close to DD, often following and copying what the older cat does. History When Lala was a very young kitten, she was adopted by Ms. Claire at some point, alongside Lulu. She quickly grew close to Lulu due to their same age and similar interests. TT took a liking to her and often groomed her, sometimes against the Munchkin's will. When Lala wanted someone to groom her, she approached DD, though was a bit afraid since DD was a huge cat. However, when the sleeping DD woke up, he didn't get angry at her for disturbing him, instead beginning to groom her. That's when the two grew close and DD became a father figure for Lala. Gallery Relationships Momo Lala and Momo have a rather complex relationship. Although their relationship is implied to be rather romantic, and that Claire confirmed that Lala was Momo's first crush, Lala does not seem to realize that Momo likes her. Once she even smacked Momo on the face with her short leg, and Momo responded by punching her back. The two even punch each other occasionally, without reason. Once Lala got stuck on top of a shelve and remained quite terrified till Ms. Claire rescued her. Since Momo had gotten on top of it, Lala was determined to try again, but got angry when Momo got down with relative ease. Claire blocked the shelve with a Momo plush toy to prevent the cats from getting on top. When Momo came near Lala, she hit him with her short leg, much to Momo's discomfort. DD Lala has been close to DD ever since kittenhood. When she was very young, she needed someone to groom her and approached a sleeping DD. DD quickly woke up, then groomed Lala lovingly. Since then he shares a parental bond with Lala, and Lala often follows him and copies what he does, though DD occasionally gets slightly annoyed as stated by Ms. Butler. TT TT had a slightly motherly attitude towards Lala in the past, and once forcefully began to groom Lala when the the Munchkin was a kitten. However, this motherly bond did not last for very long, as TT soon began to punch a young Lala as well. In the present, TT and Lala do not interact very much. Lulu Lala has a slightly romantic relationship with Lulu. The two have many things in common; their short legs, hunger for food, and mischievous personality. The two often groom eachother. Coco Despite their similar appearance, Lala and Coco are not siblings. However, they did get along easily when Lala was a kitten, and still do in the present. Chuchu Chuchu and Lala have not been seen interacting, though they had a calm interaction with one another as kittens and it can be assumed that they still have a normal interaction. Claire Luvcat Lala is very close to her owner, much like the other cats. When Claire calls her she always comes running to her at top speed. Lala dislikes getting her claws trimmed and hates it when Claire bathes her. Sharon Lala was extremely uncomfortable in Sharon's presence as she was afraid of the other cat. Lala's pupils swelled up tremendously when Sharon sniffed at the cat carriers. Dong-E Lala met Dong-E when she and TT went to the hospital. Dong-E approached Lala out of curiosity, but Lala hissed at him twice, causing him to walk away. Quotes "Mya!" (Catchphrase 1) "Myaah!!!" (Catchphrase 2) "Ta-Da." Trivia * Lala is a Munchkin Cat. * Lala is the same age as Lulu. * Lala looks identical to Coco. * Lala can jump the highest out of all the cats, around 2-3 meters. * Lala panics the most when bathed. * According to Ms. Claire, Lala's tail is 32cm long. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cats